The present invention relates generally to the field of home improvement and more specifically, the field of home and hotel bathroom safety.
It is well known that the bath room can be a dangerous place, especially if the bathroom floor is wet. This could be especially precarious if you was a senior or a very young person whose mobility is limited or impaired. Thousands of individuals are injured annually from slip and falls in the bathroom resulting from wet floors. For establishments such as hotels, the liability cost, could mount into the millions.
Currently, individuals are resorting to placing towels or some other water absorbing material on the floor to reduce the likely hood of a fall. However, these measures are of limited value because they too become inundated with moisture and when stepped on, the moisture attaches to the feet thereby offering very little resistance against slips and falls.
There are other devices and measures being deplored that attempt to address this issue, however none have proven to be effective and user friendly. Including the measure of placing the shower curtains inside the tub. This measure necessitates the cleaning and or replacing the curtains on a frequent basis because they become soiled quickly and no one wants to take a bath with a filthy shower curtain inside the tub with them.
Therefore there is a need in the industry for a way to keep the bath room floor dry and do so without having the user to perform cumbersome measures to achieve it. This invention fit that bill, because it is user friendly and effective.